K/DA
Personality Due to her work as a celebrity, she has a persona to keep which she manages to do quite flawlessly. Ever since she started in the business she was known to be the rough and rebellious one which fitted perfectly in the band and line of work she did. She always acts out of turn and doesn't seem to care what others think if it doesn't fit her own goals or convictions. She seems to 'disrespect’ authority as she sometimes calls them out during her shows or throws a couple curses their way however many understand this is her persona. By being the rebel of the group she always seems to abandon others quicker than others however she has a temper and is quick to protect them if they even dare to put a finger on them. She also curses quite a lot not as much during her shows because of the audience but in general she mostly does. Without her persona she isn’t much different however less extreme and she does smile more than she does when she has her persona up which rarely smiles. She does however like people who are a bit like her and she doesn't get quite as angry towards people who are actually nice to her. She also never turns down a fan of her if they aren't being extremely pushy. Backstory Born in South Korea which at the time was much more modern than it was before. Both her parents were as happy as they could be, they both were business people mostly dealing in the Showbiz, like singers, dancers and more. From a young age Mi Yong already showed her talent at both dancing and singing, her voice was described to be angelic and almost enchanting. Her parents saw her potential and payed for private education and vocal as well as dance lessons were she learned to hone her skills to become the next hit in the country. When she was 12 years old she performed for the first time on a small stage but she was such a hit more people wanted to see her sing. At first she only sang the songs that were picked but when she became 15 she met with a couple of others girls which had talent themselves and together with her parents funding formed a band known as STARS. STARS became a national hit and quickly rose to fame due to their group being both classic and controversial to the public. Their music was never the same and they always knew how to catch the public's attention by making use of their excellent quirks before they even knew it they became famous outside of the country with hits like: Rise and Fall, Comeback, POP and Sugartree. Their fame grew and grew until the accident happened. During a concert in Korea there was a attack in which a part of the stage was blown up and one of the members of STARS was heavily injured and was unable to perform for quite a while from there things went downwards and the group was forced to call a pause until they regained themselves and were safe from any harm. Mi Yong was now facing a choice either stay in Korea or move somewhere else. Her parents advised moving to Acropolis a city full of heroes were she would be safe and so she did. She has been living here for just a month and is trying to regain her live as well as setting up a new career until the group can come together again. Using the money she still gains from the amount of CDs she sells and people who listen to their money on various networks. She also does a show or two when she is solo. Resources - A penthouse - She gains 50k a month from her work - A sports car - Line of expensive and not expensive clothing - A motorcycle - A bunch of jewellery - A bunch of her own CDs, prizes and more. Equipment and Weaponry -15kN armour in the form of her clothing which was designed to protect her from outside attacks. - A long blade with a golden design she uses for her shows and can be used for offense. It mostly sits on her penthouse wall however. - A bunch of graffiti cans (5) - Couple of easily destroyed flasks (5) - A belt to put her equipment on - A special mask made for her shows which looks like a demon. Specialisations Stealth, Singing, Dance, Performance, Endurance, song writing. Quirk Type Emitter. Showbizz K/DA’s quirk is known as Showbizz which is very confusing to some people but there is a reason to why she chose this name as she uses it for her line work. She has control of a advanced version of neon which she refers to as Glow which is pretty much the same thing as neon however more acidic in nature which she can disable for a slight moment. Glow however is under her full control as she has learned how to control it and shape it. She passively generates it and stores it in her body which she can activate making for a aesthetic effect of a all kinds of different glowing colors. The same goes for her clothing which gives the same aesthetic effects, she seems to be completely immune to the stuff and her clothing doesn't seem to be taking any damage from it. She has a certain number of it which she can store in her body and can pull more from outside sources to mix with the existing Glow in her body. She can turn Glow which is gas at first into a liquid and a solid however she hasn't managed to nail a solid yet and can only do liquid and gas which she uses in a mix to keep in her body. Otherwise she keeps the gas in graffiti cans or small flasks to use later. She can make both the liquid and gas appear out of her body. She has been able to learn a couple of ways to defend herself. She cannot make the liquid move around her but mostly shoots it out or drops it. She can however fully control the gas in a 10 meter radius around her. Her Glow is 500c in any form and she can control 10 cubic meter of gas and 2 cubic meter of liquid at max. For each move to work she either requires 5 cubic meter of gas or 1 cubic meter of liquid meaning she can perform one move a maximum of 2 times. To regain her supply her current supply needs to be empty after which it will refill in one turn. Her quirk has a 6 turn use limit and 3 rounds cooldown if dropped earlier the cooldown is half of the time used rounded up. Glitter bomb: K/DA uses either a concentrated ball of gas or a can/flask and smashes it on the ground creating a thick cloud of gas which will disorientate opponents when they inhale and try to look at it. It causes irritation to the eyes and throat as well as making it hard to breathe if inhaled as well as still being hard to be in due tot to the heat. She can throw it a maximum distance of 5 meters and it will be when it impacts a 1 meter radius and spreads at 2m/s. -Show lights: K/DA forms spheres of liquid Glow and throws them at the opponent resulting in a splash which covers a meter around it when it splashes open. The Glow will stay on the body and burn away anything with a heat of 500c if not removed. They can be thrown a max of 7 meter before they drop and travel at 15 mph -Show beams: K/DA forms the liquid in one place and shoots it forward in a highly pressurised beam which causes impact damage upon a hit. It will shoot out in a straight line and can only change direction when she moves her own body towards the direction. These beams travel at 30mph and deal 8kn damage on impact Weakness Using her quirk too much will cause exhaustion and a drop in how effective her quirk is beside that she doesn't have a infinite supply and if she runs out she can only resort to her own weapons or run. She is also still human and can be affected as one. Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues Category:All Characters